At Your Service
by FanfictionForSantana
Summary: Luigi starts working at a casino in Poshley Heights in order to pay for a secret getaway with Daisy. With Waluigi guiding his way to success, he might just earn fame and money for the vacation! That is, until Waluigi's blackjack skills get the two in serious trouble...


"So this is it…"

He spoke in utter awe upon seeing the sign to Poshley Heights. Well, it was more like a professionally ornate piece of metal that belonged in an art museum, but Luigi would consider it to be a fancy sign. He was instantly intrigued at the sights before him; the driveways where coated in aged metamorphic rocks while the trees were delicately trimmed into spirals. The grass was a sparkling green tint and was cut to precision. The beautifully crafted street lights were lined in a row along the walkways and though it was still too early for them to be lit, Luigi assumed that they shone just as well in the dark. The scenery was almost so spectacular that he thought he wasn't worthy enough to experience such beauty.

As the train came to a stop at the station, Luigi gathered his bag and suitcase, brushing off his shirt to look at least moderately presentable. He stood and walked behind other passengers, standing out like a sore thumb (not only in height but in appearance as well) as he shuffled towards the train doors. He nodded to the conductor before exiting and walked out to the train platform, taking a few steps before pausing a moment. Even the air he breathed felt like a luxury! He took a few breaths and exhaled, becoming accustomed to the fresh oxygen. It was quite a unique feeling. It wasn't until a few of the other train passengers bumped into him that he realized he was still in the way, so he proceeded forward to the first fountain he saw. It contently greeted him.

"He must be late," he grumbled softly as he took a gander at the fountain, which was forever bound to the task of spitting water from its pipes. The fountain did not seem to mind this fate, allowing the water to hit the skies and return to the pool. Luigi sat on the edge of the fountain and checked the time on his watch. It was late afternoon. He sighed and looked around, but there was no sight of the man he wanted to see. It was at this moment that he wondered whether or not he should have accepted this offer in the first place.

From what Luigi could remember, the offer supposedly went like this: Mario had heard from multiple rumors that Waluigi was working in Poshley Heights, making a killing in coins by working at a casino. Luigi had forgotten if he said he worked as a Poker or Blackjack dealer, but he did something that involved his sneaky skills and it eventually paid off for him. Luigi had heard that the casino was hiring waiters for their newly-built restaurant and quickly pleaded with Waluigi to put in a recommendation for him. Normally Luigi would have just found a closer job in the Mushroom Kingdom, but this job paid much more in a shorter period of time and he wanted to earn money as quickly as possible. Of course, Luigi was hit with plenty of questions asking why he needed money so badly, to which he only replied that it was for reasons. Though the area and the job acceptance didn't surprise Luigi too much, he was more surprised that Waluigi actually offered him to stay at his place for the time being.

And that's when anxiety started to sink in.

He checked his watch multiple times and glanced around the immediate area endlessly. Luigi's first assumption was to think that this all was planned from the start as a way to prank him. It wouldn't have been the first time. Deep down, he wanted to give Waluigi the benefit of the doubt, considering that he had finally gone out and become successful so maybe that would have changed his attitude a little, but there was still that doubt regardless. He sighed in annoyance but also nervousness as he stood and started to grab for his bags, thinking that if he was lucky he could hitch a ride back and then maybe be able to stay in a cheaper hotel and then from there he could—

"Hey Green Mario, what's the rush?"

He froze and turned abruptly, startled by the familiar sound. It was Waluigi, dressed in only a black tank top and black skinny jeans. Goodness, didn't he know that it was a little warm for that kind of attire? He didn't look as thin as he used to which Luigi had thought to be a good thing (the last time he saw him, he almost looked unhealthy) but he was still thin for a man of his age. He also wore a prideful smirk… it would probably be the start of many more that Luigi would see over the course of this journey.

"Waluigi… L-Long time, no see!"

Luigi politely held out his hand for Waluigi to shake, but the taller man looked down at his hand with a disgusted frown, "That can't be all I'm gettin' after all this time!" With that said, Waluigi came in and hugged Luigi, squeezing him tightly and lifting him up in the air. Though pleased by his enthusiasm, Luigi could hardly reply due to the pressure on his lungs. He had forgotten how strong Waluigi was despite his stature; don't judge a book by its cover, I suppose.

He put him down with a thump! and took a gander at Luigi, "Wow, look at you! You haven't changed one bit, little man."

"Heh-heh… likewise," Luigi nervously chuckled.

"C'mon, I'll show you where my place is."

Luigi fumbled with his bags but quickly followed behind Waluigi. As they were walking, they saw a number of tourists (supposedly here for the spring festival) as well as residents who were dapperly dressed, much fancier than back at home. "Hey, is this place usually that fancy?"

Waluigi looked pleased to be asked a question like that, as if he was proud of something. "Yeah, everybody's pretty high class. It ain't anything like the Mushroom Kingdom, if that's what you mean."

"I figured that,"

The two walked past another set of fountains as well as the hotel and a few houses, or should he say, mansions. It was almost too much to bear. This town should have just been called Moneyville because that's all Luigi was thinking it was.

"Hey look, there's the casino! Waaaaay over there!" Waluigi pointed far into the distance, "You see it?"

Luigi squinted a little but he could indeed see the casino far in the distance. "Yeah, I can see it. It's still pretty new, right?"

"Yup, I came when it was first startin' out. It's been bringin' really good business ever since."

Luigi sighed. He wondered how long of a walk it would take to get there. How early would he have to wake up to go to work? Or perhaps there was a community shuttle or bus? There was so much to look into after he settles down.

"So, you excited about startin' your new waitin' job here, eyeballs?"

Oh no, not THAT nickname again. It didn't even make any sense, but Luigi had hoped that Waluigi didn't remember it from all those years back. Apparently, he never forgot.

"I-I don't know, I haven't even started yet…"

"It ain't even that hard! What, are you nervous or somethin'?

He really didn't want to confirm that answer, but he also didn't want to straight-up lie to his cousin after not seeing him for a long time. Thus, Luigi stayed silent.

"Aw c'mon, don't be a wuss, Luigi! Don't even worry about it, I'm sure you won't suck THAT bad!" He chucked softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't steer you wrong."

Luigi scoffed, "Actually, you have."

Waluigi grumbled under his breath, "Well this time, I won't! I'm a changed man because of this place! I've gone from nothin' to somethin' and if they can help me out, then they gotta help you out too!"

"Heh-heh… "

Luigi was a little hesitant to accept such a "certainty" from Waluigi, but he already came this far. He was in this for the long run, and there was no turning back now.


End file.
